WARRIORS FINCHFLIGHT'S DESTINY ALLIANCES
by Seafang2203
Summary: just read the title bro this is way over due btw


**LOL THIS IS SO OLD!.right now finchpaw is is a apprintice/warrior and the daughter of the** **prodigy; Seafang and Stormtail. Finchpaw also has 2 brothers and 2 sisters;Duskpaw, Firepaw, Spottedpaw( named after the dead cats XD) and orchidpaw.. Hope you like! Enjoy! X3. P.S** **their mentors are**

 **alliances**

 **~leader- skystar( brown she cat with gray tabby markings and ears w/ light green eyes and hilights)power- long claw rank- fighter**

 **~deputy-seafang( brown she-cat w/ orange and yellow ears and yellow paws and blue eyes and yellow and blue markings and hilights)power- Alfa flame rank-fighter**

 **~Medicen cat~**

 **blossom fall- brown she cat with orange paws and hilights**

 **~app. Spotted paw- a ginger she cat with blue eyes**

 **~Flyers~**

 **featherblaze- orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes**

 **stormtail- dark brawn and grey tabby Tom with one green eye and one orange eye ( black smith)apprentice- flamepaw**

 **icewind- white she-cat with a crystal marking on her left flank.**

 **App. Duskpaw**

 **~fighters~**

 **dolphinfrost- light grey she cat with Amber eyes sister to sharkfan**

 **Dream fall- grey tabby she-cat with orange eyes twin sister to gingerheart**

 **gingerheart- grey she-cat with spots and green eyes**

 **rosewing- white red and dark brown she cat with green eyes and feet-apprentice-orchidpaw**

 **embertail-a black,yellow, and orange she-cat with orange eyes and paws**

 **bluewind- a blue she-cat with Amber eyes**

 **bamboopelt-light cream Tom with emerald eyes**

 **Redfoot- dark red Tom with Amber eyes**

 **mousefall- brown cream she cat with pale blue eyes(apprentice:coal paw)**

 **jasminefur- a white and black she cat with purple eyes**

 **Emraldblaze-a white she cat with blue eyes and lime green ears and chest tuff.**

 **~warriors** S~

 **longleg- dark brown Tom with yellow eyes**

 **heronflight- dark cream Tom with blue eyes(apprentice: ghost paw)**

 **sharkfang- dark grey Tom with green eyes**

 **~blindbandits~**

 **fallentree- dark orange Tom who is blind**

 **robintail- red she cat with blue eyes with a birth defect causing her to only have three legs-apprentice-Twistedpaw**

 **greenwisker- a dark brown Tom with no sight in one eye**

 **pollencloud- a calico she cat with yellow eyes and deaf**

 **~app.~**

 **Finchpaw- a white she cat with orange paches with brown tabby markings in them and she has one green eye and one blue eye( has a rare situation where one wing has feathers the othe is ghostly)mentor-seafang**

 **orchidpaw- A black she cat with a white belly and pink hilights with blue eyes**

 **duskpaw- a ginger tabby Tom with green eyes**

 **Twistedpaw- a grey she cat with orange eyes with a crippled front paw**

 **flamepaw-a orange/red Tom with blue eyes**

 **ghostpaw: a white tom with black spots around his eyes which are green (former loner)**

 **Coalpaw:a white tom green eyes and black patches (former loner)**

 **~elders~**

 **waterpool- a dark blue Tom with Amber eyes (flyer)**

 **moutainleap- a dark brown she cat with yellow eyes (flyer)**

 **~queens~**

 **misticfall- a yellow she cat with blue eyes (fighter)**

 **deerspot-a light creamy brown she cat with green eyes and one deaf ear (blindbandit) mother of bluekit, burningkit, and petalkit**

 **white leaf- a Siberian she cat with blue eyes**

 **Dragon clan**

 **~leader-scale star-a red Tom with white spots and stubby tail(flyer)**

 **~deputy-amber foot-a white she cat with brown paws and green eyes(fighter)**

 **~Medicen cat~**

 **Pearlmist- a jet black she cat with green eyes**

 **~flyers~**

 **scorchpelt-a black Tom with a brown muzzle and green eyes**

 **cloudchaser-a white she cat with gold paws and eyes**

 **badgerstripe- a grey Tom with blue eyes and a white stripe down his back**

 **yinsoul-a black tom with blue eyes and a white spot around his left eye-apprentice-ravenpaw**

 **yangspirit- a white she cat with blue eyes and a black spot around her right eye sister to yinsoul**

 **hollowbreeze- a brown she cat with black blotches and Amber eyes**

 **foxpelt-a red Tom with a black muzzle and green eyes-apprentice- amberpaw**

 **~fighters~**

 **cloudfeather-a brown Tom with green eyes-apprentice-dewpaw**

 **gravlefoot-a calico she cat with Amber eyes-apprentice-breezepaW**

 **jaguarfang-a ginger spotted she cat with Amber eyes-apprentice-echopaw**

 **Blackclaw-a grey she cat with green eyes-apprentice-slashpaw**

 **tealeaf- a golden she cat with blue eyes-apprentice-fadepa**

 **~warriors~**

 **sparrowwind-a red she cat with blue eyes-apprentice-rubblepaw**

 **mantuseye-a orang tabby Tom with green eyes-apprentice-batpaw**

 **balind bandits**

 **lostclaw-a deaf and blind Tom with black paws and a white pelt-apprentice-shadowpaw**

 **Junefur-a white she cat with blue eyes and deaf-apprentice-shrewpaw**

 **scarabclaw-a black Tom with red paws and blue eyes and a crippled hind leg-apprentice-hollowpaw**

 **~queens~**

 **fernlight-a ginger sh cat with blue eyes mother to;shrew paw,hollow paw,slash paw,shadow paw,batpaw,fade paw,echo paw,breeze paw,dew paw,amberpaw(basicly she is famous for having the most kits and surviving they may go to other clans i haven't decided)**

 **flower-a creamy she cat who was recently a rouge**

 **Soul Clan  
**

 **~leader-minnowstar-a dark grey she cat with blue eyes(rank-fighter)**

 **~deputy-goldenwing-a golden she cat with dazzling blue eyes and is favord by most of the toms(fighter)**

 **~medicean cat~shadowpool- a dark brown tabby she cat with green eyes**

 **~Medicean cat apprentice~Dewpaw(a golden she cat with neon green eyes)**

 **~flyers~**

 **echofur- a white she cat with gray stripes and blue eyes**

 **Sunclaw-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Swifttail-A ginger tom with gold eyes and ear tuff~Apprentice-rushingpaw(a sleek gray tom with blue eyes)**

 **~fighters~**

 **blueclaw-a sleek blue she cat with green eyes**

 **daggerface-a molted Tom with multiple scars across his face and blue eyes~apprentice-rollingpaw(a white she cat with gray ears and stripes on her back with amber eyes)**

 **metaltail- a black and brown Tom with yellow eyes**

 **treewisker- a Lynx like she cat with a molted pelt blue eyes and unusually long wiskers**

 **Manatrayheart- a dark grey she cat with white under belly and blue eyes~apprintice-lightningpaw(bright yellow tom)**

 **octopusfoot- a brown tabby Tom with 3 white socks**

 **saltfur- a cream white she cat with green eyes,black socks,and long fur**

 **~Warriors~**

 **orangefur-a orang tabby tom with green eyes~apprentice-egalepaw( brown tabby tom with green eyes)**

 **oceandawn-a gentle white she cat with green eyes**

 **~blind bandits~**

 **boarclaw- a blind brown tom**

 **applefern-a ginger she cat with white paws and a crippled hind end~apprentice-turtlepaw(a deaf torishell she cat with amber eyes)**

 **~queens~**

 **crystalpool- a creamy grey she cat with blue eyes~flyer (flowerkit,fishkit,greykit,and pelicankit)**

 **Greyear-a gentle yellow she cat with grey ears and green eyes~flyer**

 **Aura Clan**

 **~Leader~Lionstar- a golden tom with green eyes and crippled hind foot (blind bandit)**

 **~Deputy~falconwing- a very good looking tom-boy-ish golden she cat with green eyes**

 **~Medicine Cat~**

 **Wolftail-a grey tom with blue eyes**

 **~Flyers~**

 **Orcafoot-a black and white she cat with blue eyes**

 **Rollingheart-a moltedorange and brown tom with green eyes~apprintice-vulterpaw(Orange tabby tom with silver eyes))**

 **Silverstipe- sliver she cat with emerald green eyes**

 **sunfur-a hansom yellow tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **~Fighters~**

 **metalpelt-grey Tom w/ green eyes -app. Maplepaw(tortishell she cat)**

 **greenleg-ginger she cat with green eyes**

 **~blindbandits~**

 **Sparrowheart-red she cat with white paws and blind-app. Quailpaw(grey Tom with ear turfs and deaf)**

 **~warriors~**

 **smoothpelt-a sleek white she cat whit blue eyes**

 **Shellclaw-black Tom with amber eyes -app. Canarypaw( brow she cat with silver paws and blue eyes)**

 **~queens~**

 **sunpool-yellow she cat with blue eyes**

 **TERRITORY**

 **after the Great War the clans moved once more to another sun drown place due to the debri every where and with the help of the flying cats they finally settled down. Part of the clan territory is half in woods and half on sand. Spirit Clan is on that line. There is a large cliff a few miles away from Spirit Clan camp. The training stump is just out side of camp along with the flying tree where the new flyer and fighter apprentices train. The beach part is full of weat and sand dunes. There are a few tide pools that take for easy pickings. they normally dry up drurring the summer. They communicate with star clan by entering an old hollow called the moon hollow glow worms around the room and a small pool of glowing water is what a cat drinks out of to meet with star clan.**

 **aCAMP**

 **Sprit clan camp is surrounded by a stream with a small water fall that leads t.o a pool in the middle of camp just above it is the high branch that is connected to a large hollow oak with some over hanging moss that leads to the leader's den. Just to the right of the water fall is a is a large fern is the medicen cat cave/den. With ivy that srrounds the walls around it. The apprentice den is inside a hollow log and next to it is the elder rocks. Basicly it is multiple rocks piled together to make a cave. All the Warriors sleep in one big cave that was naturally formed. The Queen's den it also a cave srrounded by brambles. the barrier is a large fern bush that connects to the rock wall where the water fall is.**

 **prey**

 **seagulls(Common)**

 **kite(common)**

 **fish(common)**

 **crab( uncommon)**

 **oysters( common)**

 **clams( rare)**

 **seahawks( common)**

 **eagle(common)**

 **small birds (common)**

 **mice/beach mice(common)**

 **frog(uncommon)**

 **rabbit(common)**

 **PROLOG**

Since the great battle the radiation from the portal slowly move the clans torwards the ocean and the territories where devided leaving the new clans to settle in.

finchkits dream

 _"finchkits" I heard a voice spoke. I was next to my mother wich makes me think she had the same dream."S-Spottedrose?"my mother asked. Then the vocice responded"Yes,finchkit you have a great destiny. The guardian Angels will watch over you for you will achieve great things little one. The sun will rise and the sun will fall. A cat who is half is really whole. Darkness lays with in. Time will tell and run out. Find light_ _or all is lost" when we woke up we both concluded that we had the same dream and that I had just revived aaa prophicy. My destiny would be a spectacular one._


End file.
